


tintinnabulation

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Tobirama time travels to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: tintinnabulation: a jingling or tinkling sound from or as if from bellsThere was only one logical explanation for what he was sensing: Tobirama had somehow messed up the time aspect of his space-time technique.





	tintinnabulation

He'd chosen them on a whim, the lesson more important than the tools he used to teach it, but Tobirama was finding that he liked using the bells to test his team's teamwork. The faint tintinnabulation whenever they just _barely_ missed them was music to his ears.

Except, it had been years since he'd last needed to test his team. In fact, Tobirama could vaguely remember that he'd last sent them off with instructions to make Saru Hokage because - because -

His head ached as he strained to recall why he would put Saru in charge of the village. There had been a report from the scouts that the Kinkaku brothers were coming for Konoha, an attack that would likely require Mito to take the field, which would lead to an escalation of all the jinchuuriki being deployed to fight in the war, so Tobirama had redirected his team to intercept them. He'd been low on chakra - was _still_ dangerously low on chakra - when he'd decided that his team would be enough to kill them, even if one of them might die. He'd appointed his successor because he had been fully willing to make sure that his students survived, even if it had cost him his own life.

It almost had, and so Tobirama had activated one of his Hiraishin seals to bring himself back to the village. That was probably where something had gone wrong, seeing as his seals had never included headaches and memory loss as a side effect before. Or, at least, not _that_ seal.

He was lying on the ground now, squinting up at the sunlight and listening to someone using the bells he'd picked out in order to test his team. Strange, this wasn't what he thought the Pure Land would look like. It was a lot more painful than he had hoped, as he could still feel the wounds he’d taken from the Kinkaku brothers.

Tobirama pressed a hand to the ground in order to initiate his sensing and then violently recoiled, thwacking his head against the ground. The area was saturated in faint wisps of Hashirama's chakra, a side effect from having so many trees grown by him, meaning he was back in Konoha. Off in the distance, Tobirama could sense the faint malevolence that was the Forest of Death, which Hashirama had grown after Madara's death. Definitely Konoha.

Nearby, he could feel an Uzumaki with faint undertones of the Kyuubi's chakra, an Uchiha, a Hatake, and clanless shinobi with chakra levels barely above civilian. That would be the team using the training fields. The problem was that the Uchiha nearby was the _only_ Uchiha he could sense, and that the Uzumaki jinchuuriki felt far too young to be Mito.

There was only one logical explanation for what he was sensing: Tobirama had somehow messed up the time aspect of his space-time technique. 

While there was a not-insignificant part of him that wanted to conduct further experiments on the Hiraishin now that he knew time travel was possible with it, Tobirama was exhausted, bleeding from multiple wounds, and in a village that thought him dead. He needed medical attention and then had to establish that he wasn’t a particularly idiotic infiltrator. 

Hopefully, if the Hatake had a good enough nose on him, the scent of blood would catch their attention soon enough, because Tobirama didn’t have enough chakra to attempt a distress code after using his sensing technique.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write more prompts for this idea in the future, mostly because I think it's a little funny that Konoha is going to go from Fourth to Third to Second Hokage. Also, the look on Orochimaru's face when he shows up for the chunin exams and sees Tobirama, alive and well.
> 
> Next up is the word mansuetude, which I'm also going to make about Tobirama, cause I've been feeling like writing him lately.


End file.
